memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Mathematics
]]Mathematics is an academic discipline, a branch of science which uses logic and numbers to solve problems and to describe fundamental laws of nature. Experts in the field are called mathematicians. Background For example, the Greek mathematician Pythagoras devised the Pythagorean Theorem. It was a formula to calculate the length of the longest side of a right triangle: a2 + b2 = c2, where a and b are legs of the triangle and c is the longest side, called the hypotenuse. ( ) The French mathematician Pierre de Fermat produced a seemingly unprovable equation called Fermat's theorem, which was later proved by Andrew Wiles. ( |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) of Albert Einstein]]Beginning with the logical expression “either or”, mathematics grew to include probability logic and finally multi-valued logic, which was used by Albert Einstein in the Theory of General Relativity to explain how an object could appear to have different properties when seen by different observers. similarly devised a Universal Field Equation. ( ; |War Dragons}}) Equations and numbers were sometimes used as a means of communication. Hoshi Sato tried to translate Kreetassan, but the language seemed more like calculus. Imprisoned Captain Jean-Luc Picard signaled the first six prime numbers to demonstrate to unseen captors that he was intelligent. An astronomer on Tahal-Meeroj transmitted universal constants and prime numbers to the orbiting . ( , , ) Humor could be found in math. Comedian Stan Orega specialized in quantum mathematics humor. ( ) thumb|[[The Traveler in 2364.]]The Traveler considered equations to be the first step toward understanding the nature of reality. When Wesley Crusher hoped to connect the to an alternate dimension containing Beverly Crusher, The Traveler said they would go beyond mathematics. ( ) Vulcan was considered the language of mathematicians and scientists. ( ) Mathematicians were considered a lower caste in the Tholian Assembly, along with engineers and scientists, which was considered a possible reason why they had slower technical development. ( ) History In the 1990s, celebrated Nobel Prize-winning mathematician Alfred Bleikoff was cryogenically frozen. He was revived in 2266 by Leonard McCoy. ( ) In 2267, the mentally-enhanced Reginald Barclay and a holodeck simulation of Albert Einstein considered that 26 dimensions may be needed to produce a grand unification theory to incorporate theories of general relativity and quantum mechanics. ( ) In 2269, Anacontor’s Glak Sōn was assigned to the as an ensign in mathematics. Without the ship’s computer, he was able to calculate the failure rate of life support systems, then recompute if the ship were rested on a planetoid’s surface utilize its gravity. When wings similar to those used at the Disneymoon amusement park needed to be built for flying in conditions near zero gravity, Glak Sōn adjusted their specifications based on their height and weight of each person. ( ) The Vulcan Science Academy’s Vorant helped Spock with equations to solve a problem having to do with infinite energy existing in a single point in spacetime, expanded to explain two identical such points. ( ) Mathematicians * ( ) * Alfred Bleikoff (Earth) * Tycho Brahe (Sweden, Earth) * Zinaida Chitirih-Ra-Payjh (Delta IV) * Rene Descartes (France, Earth) * Albert Einstein (Germany, Earth) * Glak Sōn (Anacontor) * Gretchen Janeway (Indiana, Earth) * Kathryn Janeway (Indiana, Earth) * Pierre de Fermat (France, Earth) * * Pythagoras (Greece, Earth) * Michael Thomas Paris (Altair IV) * Willem de Sitter (Netherlands, Earth) * S'chn T'gai Skon (Vulcan) * Spock (Vulcan) * T'Leia, mother of Surak (Vulcan) * Andrew Wiles (Britain, Earth) * Vinge (Starfleet Academy, Earth) * Vorant (Vulcan) Appendices External links * * Category:Academic disciplines Category:Mathematics